


Drops

by Sweetsyren



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Adventure, Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:50:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetsyren/pseuds/Sweetsyren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two days can change everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Drops

Prologue

Donna had never felt the need to lock the door to her room in the TARDIS.

Not until today.

The key that until today had sat unused in the lock was cold in her fingers. The silver metal scraped round until it caught against the tumblers. As Donna increased the pressure to force the stiff lock into position, a stab of pain ran under the nail of her index finger. Crimson blood welled up under the nail and curled round to the pad of her fingertip and met the metal of the key. If she felt the pain or the warmth of the blood, it didn't register on her face.

The lock clicked closed and Donna stood for a moment staring at the door but not seeing it. She pulled the key from the lock and curled her fingers around it, folding it into her fist.

Donna turned slowly away from the door and walked over to her bed. She sat down on the edge with hands in her lap, one fist still clenched around the key. Her normally bright blue eyes were unfocused and glazed as she blinked slowly into the darkness.

She sat there for a long time breathing long deep breaths.

Slowly Donnas head tipped down and she focused on the fist in her lap. Her fingers unfurled and she looked at the key laying in her palm as it glinted brightly, catching the light of the lit hallway that crept under her door. The little glimmer of light followed the edge of the key as she tilted her palm into the glow, disappearing when it met the smeared blood.

Mumbling something incoherent Donna passed the key to her left hand and placed it gently on the bedside table. She got to her feet and walked towards the bathroom.

Her left palm stung as she pressed it against the bathroom door. Again the sharp needles of pain from the dozen or so tiny cuts on her hand didn't register on Donnas face. Her hand trailed across the door as she went inside.

As Donna closed the door behind her the room lights came up and settled at a gentle glow rather than the bright illumination they normally provided.

Donna opened the door to the shower cubicle and reached in. Her fingers brushed over a section of a black panel and activated her personal temperature and pressure settings. The hot water started to spray out of the wide showerhead, splashing onto the coral floor. Withdrawing her arm, she watched as white steam began to billow out, rolling like thin smoke contained behind the glass of the cubicle.

While she stared, Donna's hands moved automatically over her clothes, removing one article at a time. She dropped them into a pile at her feet.

Donna stepped out of her shoes and padded into the shower. She held her hands under the hot water, rubbing them slowly over each other and up and down her arms getting accustomed to the water.

It wasn't until she put her head in the stream of water that her eyes focused again.

Donna looked down at herself and finally registered the pain coming from her body. A wave of weariness rolled over her and she slumped back against the warm coral wall, sliding down it until she was sitting on the floor of the shower.

She gathered her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them leaning forward slightly into the water. The hot water ran over her scalp and saturated her knotted hair.

From underneath the curtain of her hair Donna examined her hands. The nail on her right index finger was torn in half. Blood was crusted round and underneath where it had been ripped from the nail bed. She scrubbed gently at the stain on her skin from blood that had trailed its way down the side of her finger earlier.

As the bloodstain washed off she felt the stinging from the palm of her left hand. Donna turned it palm up into the stream of water. She examined it closely. Carefully she pulled a long thin sliver of glass out of one of the deeper cuts.

Held between thumb and forefinger the bloody shard glinted as it was washed clean. Dropping it to the floor Donna watched impassively as it disappeared down the drain.

Donna turned her face up into the falling water. A sharp pain made the breath catch in her throat. She raised her hand to her face and touched her bottom lip gingerly. Blinking the water out of her eyes Donna looked at her finger. Bright red blood coloured her fingertip before it was washed away by the falling water. She touched her finger to her lip again and felt the deep split there and the swelling around it.

Gently she sucked her bottom lip into her mouth, running her tongue over the split and tasting the metallic tang of her own blood.

A sharp pain stabbed her in the chest and she made a choking noise as tears filled her eyes. Donna hugged her arms around her chest, hunching over and trying to breathe through the silent sobs that wracked her body.

Donna blinked furiously trying to clear her vision, not wanting to close her eyes. When she closed her eyes for longer than a blink, she saw that face again. Saw the face that had stared down at her where she had crashed to the floor. Saw the twisted, distorted face, filled with disgust and hate and rage.

She saw the Doctors face.


	2. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Two Days Earlier

~X~

"Come on Donna! What's taking you so long? I told you there's no need to dress up!" The Doctor shouted through Donna's bedroom door.

The door opened and Donna stepped out into the hallway and stood in front of him, still pinning her hair up.

"God you're impatient today! I've just had the quickest shower in human history and you're still giving me grief. I look a complete state thanks to your itchy feet." Of course she hadn't really rushed too much. Donna Noble rushed her shower for no man, but she liked to make him think she had. Kept him on his toes.

"Yes alright, I'm impatient. I'm sorry I made you rush. You look lovely as always. Now come on!" The Doctor grabbed her hand and dragged her through the TARDIS and out into an alleyway.

"Xaris Vina!" The Doctor exclaimed opening his arms wide and turning around. "Founding planet of the Xarian Empire. A whole empire dedicated to science." He beamed at Donna.

Donna was not impressed. "Science. You've brought me to a planet full of scientists."

"You haven't heard the best bit. Planet full of brilliant scientists, all applying their genius to pleasurable pursuits."

"But it's still a planet full of scientists." Donna made a face imagining lots of labs and white coats in her future.

"It's not what you think. The labs and stuff are all on a dedicated continent on the other side of the planet. We're on the mainland. This is where they offer all the finished products to the public. It's brilliant!" He enthused. "They make stuff for everyone. They even have competitions every year to see who can come up with the wildest idea and then they make it happen. Doesn't matter how crazy." He stepped in close to Donna and gave her a conspiratorial look. "You know, these people are the ones that designed the pheromones that are written into Jacks DNA amongst other things."

"What? Hang on. Jack has pheromones coded into his DNA? Well that explains a lot."

"Not as much as you'd think." The Doctor rubbed his chin and made a face, "Most of Jack is just...well...Jack."

Donna chuckled. "So we're here to get you some pheromones then are we?" She asked innocently. "After a little help with the ladies?"

"What? No! I don't need help thank you very much!" The Doctor spluttered indignantly. He looked down at himself briefly and then gave her a hurt look. "You think I need help?"

Donna felt a pang of guilt at the kicked puppy expression on his face. She laughed and rolled her eyes at him. "No, of course not. There's nothing wrong with you, you daft git. You're fine."

"Really?" He asked looking at her, big brown eyes searching hers.

"Yes, you plum, really. Now why don't you tell me what we're actually doing here."

The Doctor shook himself. "Yes, right." He offered Donna his arm and put on a haughty accent. "Would you care to accompany me to town Miss Noble?"

Donna grinned at him and took his arm, copying his tone. "I'd be delighted, Doctor."

The pair made their way out of the ally they had landed in. As they emerged into the muted golden-orange sunshine Donna gasped.

Beings of all shapes and sizes moved up and down the street. The mood was lazy and the air was filled with chatter and laughter as patrons browsed the many shops and stalls that lined the edges of the wide boulevard. Cafes spilled out onto the street filled with people lounging in a variety of seats, talking over a meal or just watching the world go by.

Donna stopped and her mouth fell open as a huge tentacled being in beautiful hues of blue and purple floated by. As it passed her the creature let out a noise that the TARDIS translated into a chuckle. Reaching out with one of its delicate tendrils, it gently touched Donna under the chin, closing her mouth.

Donna blinked at the alien and turned to look at the Doctor. He laughed loudly at her amazed expression and wrapped an arm around her shoulders leading her along the street.

They strolled for a while mingling with the other species and looking in the various shop windows. It wasn't all high science and gadgetry, the Doctor explained. The planet was the stopover point for the entire galaxy. Traders and merchants of all kinds did business here. Some of the finest artisans based themselves on Xaris Vina to ply their trade.

The variety was really quite astounding, Donna thought as she looked through a shop full of alien clothing. She picked up a garment that according to the label was supposed to react to the mood of the wearer.

Donna held it against herself and looked in the mirror. "Bleh...pink." She muttered. "Not with this hair." The dress turned a sullen grey colour in her hands.

"I liked the pink better." The Doctor murmured in her ear as he passed, a playful smile on his lips. Donna stifled a laugh and smiled. The dress changed to a rich purple colour.

Behind the counter the assistant, a tall large eyed alien, chirped to get Donnas attention and said in a quiet singsong voice. "You are human, yes?" Donna smiled and nodded. The alien's face creased into what Donna could only interpret as a gentle smile. "I thought so. Please do not take offense but unless you wish to share every tiny nuance of your mood with your companion I would suggest that is not that garment for you. Especially as he seems unaware of the current mood implied by the colour. It could be...troublesome."

Donna blushed and the dress went crimson. She looked around to make sure the Doctor wasn't watching and put it back on the rack hurriedly. "Thanks." She whispered to the shop assistant. The alien bowed deeply and set about showing Donna some beautiful hair ornaments, explaining how the tiny antigravity engines in them lifted and arranged the hair into many pre-programmed styles.

A few purchases of gorgeous antigrav hair combs later and Donna and the Doctor were strolling down the street again.

A shop full of hand carved boxes caught the Doctors eye and he stopped to talk to the owner. Donna wandered around the shop poking at the merchandise. By the door she spotted a simple box that looked out of place in amongst all the intricately carved items surrounding it. The rich red wood felt slightly warm to the touch as she opened the lid. Inside was a tiny glass dancer. Donna smiled quietly and watched as the figurine turned in time with delicate music.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up at the Doctor.

He smiled at her and nodded at the box. "That's lovely."

"It's beautiful." Donna agreed

"I bet I could get a good price. Commerce Inspector discount." He waggled the psychic paper at her and raised his eyebrows, smiling playfully.

"What am I going to do with something like that?" Donna put the box down and closed the lid cutting off the music.

"You could just have it. You know, to admire. That is what it's for." The Doctor said pointedly.

Donna waved a hand. "Nah, that's okay. It'll only collect dust."

The Doctor gave her a long look. He let out a little sigh and shook his head, turning back to the merchant.

Leaving the Doctor to his chattering Donna went outside and found a spot of shade under a tree. It really was a beautiful place, she thought. The sun was warm on her skin despite the shade and she found herself closing her eyes and breathing deeply. The air around her smelled slightly sweet from the tiny yellow blossoms on the tree she was under.

Donna opened her eyes and watched the world go by, sighing happily. Quiet, relaxed days like these were rare.

"Oh no…" She groaned, instantly regretting that last thought. Any minute now…

"Help! Someone, anyone! Please help us!" A desperate cry rang out shattering the peace and quiet.

And here we go again, she thought. She craned her neck and looked for the voice. A little way down the main avenue, two people came barrelling out of a side street. The pair crashed to the floor together.

Donna shouted over her shoulder. "Doctor! You'd better get your skinny backside out here!" She took off running in the direction of the shouting.

As she got closer Donna got a better look at them. They looked human, just young girls. One was leaning over the other pulling at her shirt.

"Arya get up, please get up! I can't carry you! You have to get up!" The girl looked around desperately just as Donna arrived at her side. She clawed at Donna's coat, tears streaming down her face. "You have to help her! Please!"

Caught off guard, Donna fell to her knees next to the two girls. She took in the scene in front of her.

The fallen girl did not look well at all. She was grey and pallid and her breathing looked shallow and rapid.

Donna grasped the hysterical girl's arms. "Alright darling, alright. You have to calm down so I can help. What's your name?"

"Oh god...they made her...they made us..." The girl faltered and choked on her tears. "I'm Lenaya and that's Arya. They dosed us both but she got sick! Please help her...please!" Her pleas turned back to sobbing and she collapsed against Donna.

To Donnas relief, she heard the Doctors voice came from the crowd. "Donna? Donna!"

"Doctor!" She called back to him. There was a scuffle and the onlookers parted as the Doctor forced his way through to her.

The Doctor ran over to Donna and the girls. Kneeling down next to the unconscious Arya he felt for a pulse.

"Unconscious but she's alive." He frowned. "She needs a hospital."

The girl Lenaya looked up through her tears. "Please help us." She whispered.

Donna looked into her eyes. "Of course we will. I'm Donna and this is the Doctor. We'll look after you."

"Thank you." Lenaya slumped into Donnas lap.

~X~

The hospital had not been far but in the short time they had taken to get there both the girls had deteriorated rapidly. The Doctor had carried Arya and the Donna had browbeaten another onlooker into helping her with Lenaya. The girl in the Doctors arms had stopped breathing just as they burst through the glass doors into the pristine building. They'd been rushed to the intensive care unit as soon as they had been brought into the hospital.

Donna and the Doctor watched through a window as the hospital staff worked on the two girls.

Donna leaned against the cool glass, trying to look round the doctors to see the girls. Tubes and wires fed back to all sorts of strange looking equipment. Underneath all that the two girls looked small and fragile.

Suddenly Arya bucked and twisted where she lay. The nurses tried to pin her down but the girl still strained under their grip. The machines began blaring out alarms and the doctors rushed about her, their movements frantic. Orders were shouted and people worked with a determined look on their faces.

As suddenly as it had started, the fit ended and Arya went limp. The doctors and nurses stood very still for a moment. A grey haired doctor nodded sadly at one of the nurses who reached over and switched off the machines. The alarms died.

"Oh no..." Donnas hand fluttered to her mouth as the Doctor drew her to him. His arms tightened around her as they watched the medical staff turn their attention to the other girl.

They stayed like that, holding each other, watching as the doctors and nurses fought to save Lenayas life.

~X~

As the hours passed the mood in the room lifted. Doctors checked readings and hope began to show on their faces replacing the grim expressions.

One of the more senior doctors, the grey haired man that Donna had seen earlier, left the room. A few seconds later there was a tap on the door to the waiting room and the man entered.

"She's going to live. They're moving her to a private room now." The grey haired man sighed heavily. "Unfortunately we couldn't save the other one. She was too far gone."

"What happened to them, Doctor...sorry we didn't get your name?" Donna asked quietly.

"Kavor. Doctor Kavor. Sadly it looks like the girls were being used by the BlackDroppers. Had been for quite some time judging by the extent of their injuries and the amount of sedatives in their systems." The older man shook his head.

Kavor raised an eyebrow at their blank looks. "You're off-worlders?" They nodded and he continued. "Drops are the latest thing. They've been developing them on the southern continent for some years now and they've just begun commercial production. Joy, love, relaxation, bliss – all distilled, purified, refined and bottled."

"I've seen something like that before. Patches." The Doctors eyes were distant. "Chemical overrides for normal emotions."

"Yes, that's the basis they used. Only the patches weren't nearly so advanced. Drops are pure and coded to the buyers DNA so that there is no chance of rejection or adverse reaction. You have to apply at the science ministry to get them but they are not prohibitively expensive so there is a huge demand."

Donna put her hand up to stop him. "I don't understand. If these Drops are so safe, what happened to those girls in there? You said BlackDroppers. What's that?"

Kavor sighed. "When they started the process of developing Drops, there was huge debate in the scientific community about what types of emotions should be manufactured. The darker emotions – anger, lust, greed, rage – were deemed too hard to control. But there was dissent. Some scientists said that they should be able to study and produce them all, but the ethics society disagreed. They were concerned that people would get hurt. Someone under the influence of BlissDrops would be very unlikely to hurt another person. The same could not be said for someone under the influence of emotions like anger or rage."

The Doctor frowned. "They went underground."

"Yes." Kavor nodded. "BlackDrops were born. We call the people that use them BlackDroppers." The man rubbed the side of his face and tried to explain. "You see the people that sell these substances don't just sell the drugs. They have found a niche in the market with the darker emotions. Nothing is off limits for them. If you have enough money and the right contacts you can find whatever you are looking for. They are unscrupulous. They can and will facilitate any emotion and scenario your heart desires. No matter how black. Most of the time they use willing participants for these scenarios but occasionally someone comes along wanting something that no one would willingly subject themselves to. That's when people like those unfortunate girls get involved. Often they are taken off the street, or bought from slavers off-world. They're dosed to make them docile and then left alone in a room to await the client."

"Oh god." Donna murmured. She closed her eyes against the horrible images in her mind. The Doctor reached for hand, twining his fingers with hers, his grip firm and comforting.

"The BlackDrops themselves can be very harmful. The chemicals they're using are crude but effective but the effects are unpredictable. It's risky to even take them but some people see that as part of the attraction."

"Have they been analysed? The chemical makeup of the BlackDrops...has it been investigated? I've got some expertise in that area – I could take a look for you."

Doctor Kavor gave the Doctor a long look. "You're a scientist? What's your specialty?"

"Everything really. Multitalented, that's me. But I really might be able to help." The Doctor reached into his jacket and pulled out his psychic paper. "My credentials." He said as he handed the little wallet to Kavor.

Kavor took a look and raised his eyebrows. "This is an impressive list." The grey haired man gave the Doctor another long look before continuing. "We've analysed some of the types of BlackDrops. That's made it easier to treat patients if we catch them in time, but it doesn't help if we can't get the suppliers themselves to change the formulae."

"What are the authorities doing about it?" The Doctor asked.

"They can't find them. The suppliers have connections high up in the science and medical elite. They're protected. People say that the authorities are getting closer but I fear that is just wishful thinking. We're getting more and more cases of overdosed BlackDrop users and their victims every month."

Kavor took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to report this incident to the authorities."

Donna reached out and touched his arm lightly as he turned to leave. "Doctor Kavor? The girl, the one that lived... Can we see her?"

"I'll ask her when she's settled. If she agrees then you can have a few minutes with her. You're not family so I shouldn't even be letting you do that much."

"Thank you Doctor Kavor. For everything." Donna smiled at him. Kavor smiled a tight smile at her and left the room.

Suddenly Donna's legs felt like jelly. She needed to sit down. Wandering over to a large couch that sat against one wall of the waiting room, she flopped down into it.

"Well..." She said rubbing her forehead.

The Doctor looked over at her and came to join her. After a few minutes Donna felt the pressure of his gaze on the side of her face. She gave him a questioning look.

The Doctor sighed deeply. "I'm sorry Donna. I've wanted to bring you here for ages now. I thought it would be all shopping and dinner and laughing and..." He tailed off shrugging his shoulder helplessly. "...this is really not how I wanted this day to go."

"Don't be daft, it's not like this is your fault, is it?" Donna said

The Doctor still looked pained. "I just have a habit of attracting trouble."

Donna was about to say something reassuring when Doctor Kavor came back into the room.

"You can see her now. If you'll follow me I'll take you to her."

They followed him through the hospital. As they walked the Doctor and Kavor discussed BlackDrops. Donna could tell the Doctors natural curiosity had gotten the better of him. Kavor seemed to be struggling to keep up as the Doctor went through possible problems with the BlackDrops.

Kavor, who had been directing them as they walked, paused at a crossroads in the corridors. He looked in both directions, but then directed them off to one side.

They walked for ages passing wards and waiting rooms. As they walked the corridors had began to change. The wards were replaced by blank walls and the decor became plain and then nonexistent.

When they went through a set of double doors with what looked like no entry signs all over them into a grey walled service corridor, Donna frowned.

"Um...sorry to interrupt you two geniuses but are you sure we're going the right way?" She asked.

"Yes, yes, it's just down here." Kavor called over his shoulder as they passed by the entrance to another hallway.

"What, you keep patients down here? In this place? Rea-" Donna didn't get to finish her thought as an arm went round her middle knocking the air out of her lungs. There was a hiss and a cold sensation on her neck and her vision began to tunnel.

As the blackness washed over Donna like a tidal wave she heard the Doctor calling her name.


	3. Drops Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Donna woke with a start, her body bypassing rational thought and flinging itself into an upright, slightly crouched position. Adrenalin flooded her system, fight or flight reflexes kicking in to respond to the situation she had been in before she passed out.

It took Donna a few seconds to get enough control of herself to actually look around and see where she was. The room she was in was bare but for a bed, a small table and chair and a wash basin. White walls and bright white lighting gave everything a washed out drained look.

She spotted a crumpled heap of clothing in the corner. On closer inspection it turned out to be the unconscious form of the Doctor.

Donna went to him quickly and checked him over for any obvious injuries. Finding nothing, she shook him gently to wake him. "Doctor!" She hissed quietly.

The Doctor didn't stir.

"Doctor!" She shook him harder, a frantic edge to her voice. "Come on you great spacelump, wake up! Doctor!"

The Doctors eyes flew open. He struggled for a fraction of a second before he recognised Donna kneeling in front of him. Eyes going wide, he lunged forward and wrapped Donna in a ferocious hug.

"Oh thank god!" He pushed Donna away and held her at arm's length, looking her over. "Are you alright?" He didn't wait for her answer before pulling her back to him and held her tighter than she had thought possible.

Donna coughed and said in a strained voice. "Need...to...breathe...!" The arms wrapped around her loosened and the Doctor leaned away again, not letting go completely.

"Sorry!" He smiled at her, relief evident on his face. "I'm so happy to see your face. Hello you."

"Never mind 'hello you'!" Donna batted his arm lightly and the Doctor let her go somewhat reluctantly. "Where the hell are we?"

The Doctors face became serious as he looked around. He got to his feet and pulled Donna up after him. "No idea but I don't like the decor much, why don't we leave and find something nicer?"

"Good idea." Donna agreed watching as a hand disappeared into his suit jacket and came out holding his sonic screwdriver.

The Doctor strode over to the door and aimed at the lock. The screwdriver buzzed but the door remained firmly locked. He tried again.

"Dead lock sealed, I think you'll find." A voice came out of the air around them making both Donna and the Doctor jump. "Your sonic device won't work here I'm afraid."

Donna jabbed viciously at the air. "Look whoever you are, you'd better let us out right now or-"

"Or what, Miss Noble? You and the Doctor are travelling alone. You're not registered in any of the hotels, you're not booked on any of the daily excursions to the labs and you haven't met with anyone of consequence, all of which tells me that no one is going to miss you. So you see there really is no point in making idle threats."

Donna opened her mouth to retort but the Doctor put a hand on her arm. "Who are you and why have you locked us up here?" He demanded.

"Of course, I haven't introduced myself have I? Forgive me. My name is Jaris. Currently you are deep under the city in one of my leisure facilities. You are here because a colleague of mine assures me that you will be useful to me in solving a certain problem I am having."

"You're holding me and my friend hostage, Jaris, why would I help you?" The Doctor asked, eyebrows raised.

There was a pause. "Perhaps we should do this face to face. I do so much prefer the personal approach. And it really is easier to show you rather than trying to explain. I am going to send in some men to secure you. Do I have your word that you will not resist?"

The Doctor thought for a moment before nodding. "You do."

"What? Doctor!" Donna gaped at him.

"Donna, this is the only way out of this room." The Doctor hissed at her. He raised his voice. "You have my word. We won't resist."

"Excellent. If you'd be so kind as to step away from the door." Jaris paused as the Doctor stepped back pulling Donna with him. "I look forward to meeting you both in person."

The door to their room clicked loudly and swung inwards. Four large men dressed in dark one piece suits stepped in. The first one stepped up to the Doctor.

"If you could both face the wall please, sir."

The Doctor and Donna did as they were told. Their hands were quickly secured behind their backs and they were turned round and led out of the room.

They emerged into a long dark hallway tastefully dressed in rich colours. Expensive looking art work lined the walls. There were doors dotted at intervals along the corridor. Donna heard muffled noises from behind some of them as they passed.

At the end of the corridor they were led up a staircase into a more official looking area. The group stepped into an office. The tasteful decor of the hallway and stairs gave way to a utilitarian looking office.

A well dressed middle aged man sat behind a large black desk. Donna thought he looked human but she could never tell.

He looked up as they came in and smiled at them, walking round the desk to greet them.

"Ah, the Doctor and the charming Miss Noble. Welcome to The Velvet Dragon." He addressed the four escorts. "Thank you gentlemen, you can remove the restraints. I don't think they'll be going anywhere." He spoke with an authoritarian air of a man that was used to having his orders obeyed unconditionally.

Two of the men moved to remove the handcuffs.

When he was finished Donna spun round on the guard and spoke in a voice dripping with disdain. "Thank you so much." She gave him a glare that should have left him a smoking pile of ashes on the carpet. The man didn't respond. He merely gave her a tiny nod and a polite smile as if he dealt with those kinds of looks every day.

"What are we doing here?" The Doctor addressed Jaris, scowling deeply and rubbing his wrists.

Jaris leaned against his desk crossing his arms across his chest. "To business then." He leant back over his desk and pressed a button. "Send him in please."

Another door opened and a man entered.

Donna narrowed her eyes and went to take a step forward only to find a restraining hand on her arm.

Doctor Kavor kept his eyes on the floor.

"You know each other of course." Jaris smiled. "Kavor, you've fulfilled your end of the agreement. As soon as the Doctor here fulfils his part, your room will be ready for you whenever you require it."

Kavor looked like he was going to say something but the coldness radiating from Donna and the Doctor silenced him.

"So this is about BlackDrops." The Doctor pointedly ignored Kavor and spoke directly to the small neat man in front of him. "Your product turning out to be a little harder to control than you'd like Jaris?"

Jaris pulled a remote out of his pocket and pressed a button. "Indeed. Many capable scientists have been enlisted to try and correct the issues. The results have been...disappointing. My customers expect a certain quality of service and I can't provide that if the key element is unpredictable."

Donna snorted. "Plus you're killing off your client base which can't be good for business."

"You'd be surprised." Jaris smiled and looked past her. Donna turned and followed his gaze to a bank of monitors. "As you can see all our rooms are fully occupied. The distractions we offer are in huge demand despite the risk."

Each of the monitors showed a different room. Some were bare and minimal like the one they had been occupying only a short while ago and some decorated richly in what looked like fine fabrics and furniture. They were all full.

Horrified fascination took over and she couldn't look away.

Her eyes latched onto a screen showing one of the white rooms containing a young, smartly dressed woman. She appeared to be screaming at the top of her voice, striding around the room gesturing angrily. In contrast the rooms other occupant, an older man, was completely naked. His eyes were glazed and he stood meekly in front of the woman as she ranted and raved at him. Donna looked away.

But looking away didn't help. Instead her gaze fell on a richly decorated room. Beings of varying shapes and sizes writhed together. She couldn't tell how many there were. Bodies were twisted and contorted, some bound and restricted, but any face she saw had nothing but lust and hunger in their eyes. Donna considered herself a woman of the world but there are some things best left in the realms of imagination and never witnessed. This room contained many of them.

Again she shifted her gaze and it fell on another white room. Two men were beating each other senseless. After a particularly vicious strike one of the men went down and stayed down. The second man leapt on top of him and continued to strike him. The door burst open and two huge men rushed in and secured the attacker. One of the bouncers pulled out a strange looking device and pressed it against the neck of the struggling man. The man instantly went limp and the bouncer carried him out of the room. Donna put her hand to her neck and felt a tiny raised lump in the same place. Bastards, she thought.

A few moments later a medic dressed in a grey uniform came in to attend to the unconscious man. After a brief examination there was some discussion with a bouncer and a stretcher was brought in. Donna watched as the floored man was gently lifted onto the stretcher and taken out. She turned away from the screens and faced Jaris, furious.

"Where are they taking him?" She demanded.

Jaris smiled at her and raised a placating hand. "Don't worry, that gentleman is being taken to our medical wing. He'll be treated there along with his friend and they'll go home tomorrow and no one in the outside world will be the wiser. They pay for the highest level of service and that's what they receive."

"Highest level of service? That man just got beaten to a pulp!"

"Which is precisely what he and his friend paid for. Of course I'm sure he expected to be the victor, such people always do, but unfortunately for him his friend was more skilled or just more determined this time. They'll be back next month for a re-match."

"What do you dose them with?" The Doctor asked not looking at the screens.

"Whatever the client requests. Those two requested substances to reduce inhibitions and increase their aggressor responses. They like their altercations to be as unrestricted as possible." Jaris raised his eyebrows as a cleaning crew entered the room the fighters had just vacated. "At least they didn't request weaponry on this occasion. Reattaching severed limbs does require a much more lengthy stay in our medical wing. The medical staff on this planet are so very expensive." He pursed his lips and made a tutting noise. "And it's always such an inconvenience to have to re-decorate."

Donna stared at the man. "You're a monster." She breathed.

Jaris smiled again spreading his arms a little and holding his hands palm up. "Now Miss Noble, that's unfair. I am merely a facilitator. These people would acquire these experiences somewhere. I provide a safe and secure environment where likeminded people can come together privately and fulfil those desires they cannot express in public. Client satisfaction is what we strive for, just like any service industry. Tell me, how does that make me a monster?"

"I just watched a girl die from being forced to be part of one of your clients experiences." Donna spat the word at him. "You drugged her and subjected her and her friend to who knows what for who knows how long and now she's dead. Because of you! That makes you a monster!"

Jaris stopped smiling and his face became remote. "Casualties are expected. According to ancient earth history the Romans used to engage in gladiatorial combat with prisoners or slaves bought for purpose. Their casualty rates must have been remarkably excessive. The majority of our client's wishes are fulfilled by other clients. It's only a rare occasion that a request requires an outsiders…contribution."

Donna felt the fury course through her. A red mist descended in front of her vision as she lunged forward towards where Jaris leaned casually against his desk, hands outstretched for his throat.

She barely made it two steps before the Doctor caught her around the waist, pulling her back across the room.

"Donna! That won't help!" The Doctor shouted as she fought him.

"So? It'll make me feel better!" Donna jinked under the Doctors arm and went for Jaris only to be caught again. The Doctor spun her away from the desk to face him, gripping her arms tightly and pressing them into her sides, restricting her movement.

The Doctor gritted his teeth and held on as she continued to fight him. "Donna, stop it!"

By degrees Donna stopped fighting. She was breathing heavily and tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. The Doctors eyes were questioning as he looked at her. Donna nodded at him and shrugged his hands away.

Wiping her eyes, she walked a small distance from him. She straightened her clothes and tried to push down the anger inside her.

Composed now, Donna turned back into the room as the Doctor spoke.

"I think we've been patient Jaris, very patient. You've kidnapped us and held us against our will and now my patience is just about gone so now I think it's time to get to business." Donna saw the Doctor straighten up and plant his feet as he spoke. "You want me to fix your BlackDrops for you. Fine. But you let Donna go now. You don't need her. When I get word that she's safe, that's when I'll start work and not a second before."

"Oh not a chance matey!" Donna crossed her arms and jutted out her chin. "I'm going nowhere without you."

"Donna, please." The Doctor pulled her into a corner and whispered urgently at her. "This is the only way I can get you out of here. I need you back in the TARDIS where I know you're safe."

"And what about you being safe?" Donna shook her head, enunciating her words very clearly. "I'm not leaving here without you. You stay, I stay." The Doctor opened his mouth to say something and Donna silenced him with a raised hand. "No arguments. You wouldn't leave if it was me they needed so I'm not leaving you."

"But-" The Doctor tried to protest but Jaris interrupted him.

"If I might interject; Miss Noble is correct. She really will not be going anywhere."

"Then I won't be working on your problem any time soon." The Doctor folded his arms.

"I think you will Doctor." Jaris pressed another button on the remote and gestured to the bank of monitors. Donna turned reluctantly.

The displays combined to show one white room. It had been stripped of all furniture and a man was standing in the middle of the floor. He was a small man; thin and unassuming dressed only in loose white trousers. But something in the way he held himself chilled Donna to the bone.

As the camera in the room adjusted its angle he must have heard the whirring of the motors because he looked directly into the lens. There was nothing in those eyes. They were dead and emotionless.

Instinctively Donna took a step back.

"That man is my most...excessive client. I'm afraid he's hopelessly addicted to my products. I've had to restrict his visits to once per year. Imagine his delight when I informed him I had a room prepared for him today should he wish to make the journey." He pointed at the empty room. "You'll see we've removed all the furniture from the room. We learned that lesson after the first visit. His experience was over much too quickly for his liking. He was most displeased. It cost me quite a substantial amount to make reparations." Jaris shook his head. He looked directly at the Doctor and brightened. "Happily we've managed to find the correct balance. Now his experience lasts anywhere from several hours to several days depending on the resilience of the resource we provide. The cleanup is a chore but..." Jaris shrugged and smiled ruefully.

The smile faded from his lips and he looked at the Doctor. "I trust I have made my point Doctor."

The Doctor stepped in front of Donna, imposing himself between her and Jaris. Uncharacteristically Donna stayed silent at his act of chivalry. There are people you do not push. Jaris was one of them. He was cold and calculating and if the Doctor gave him cause he would have no qualms about putting Donna in that stark room.

The thought made her blood turn to ice in her veins.

Donna put a hand on the Doctors back between his shoulder blades. The contact was reassuring to both of them apparently as she felt him straighten. He turned his head in her direction by the slightest fraction although he did not take his eyes off Jaris.

Donna saw the Doctors jaw clench and he spoke through gritted teeth. "I'll work for you Jaris."

"Excellent!" Jaris slapped his thighs and stood. "You see? There is no need for unpleasantness. I'll have my people show you to your work area. But first Doctor, for obvious reasons, I'll need to relieve you of your sonic device."

The Doctor reached into his pocket and pulled out the sonic screwdriver. He fiddled with it briefly. There was a high frequency buzz and a loud pop. A tiny tendril of smoke curled out of the now cracked and broken lens. The Doctor smiled coldly and handed it to Jaris.

Jaris laughed and moved around behind his desk. He laid the now useless sonic screwdriver down and reached over to press a button. The door at the far end of the room opened and the guards re-entered.

The burly men handcuffed Donna and the Doctor again and led them out of the room. In the doorway the Doctor shrugged away from his guard. He took two long strides and stood face to face with Jaris.

"If she's harmed in any way, I promise you Jaris, nowhere will be safe for you. I'll hunt you across the universe."

Jaris face was impassive. "Be that as it may, but our lovely Miss Noble will still be gone from this life. It would be best for you to complete your task and assure her continued good health and well being."

The guard put a heavy hand on the Doctors shoulder and steered him towards the door.


	4. Drops Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They walked for a while through a maze of corridors. Donna tried to keep track of the turns they took but all the walls were the same bare featureless expanses. There were no markers to fix in her memory.

The guards stopped them outside a heavy looking set of doors. Two of them each produced a white card and pressed them to scanners on either side of the doors. There was a heavy clunking noise and the doors swung open.

Donna and the Doctor were guided into the lab. As the guards undid their restraints Donna looked around.

The room was brightly lit and smelled faintly of disinfectant. Equipment of all shapes and sizes sat on benches that lined the walls. There were several large glass fronted cabinets with hundreds of tiny phials in different coloured trays. BlackDrops, she guessed.

Donna had no clue what all of it was but it looked impressive. And expensive. A tiny part of her decided that before this was over she was going to break something just for the hell of it.

A guard coughed to get their attention. "All the previous scientists work is on file on the closed database which can be accessed by any terminal in the room. If you need any additional information or equipment then please use the intercom and it will be brought to you." He indicated a panel on the wall near the door.

Donna smiled sarcastically at the man. "And what number do I press for an outside line?"

The man smiled politely and continued. "Food and water are provided, of course, and there are sleeping quarters at the rear." With that the guards left them alone. The doors swung shut behind them.

Donna went up and tried them anyway just for the hell of it. You never knew your luck, she thought.

"Don't bother. They'll be dead lock sealed. Jaris isn't stupid." The Doctor was staring at the wall. He had a blank expression on his face.

Walking up to him, Donna put a hand on his arm. "You okay?" She asked gently, her hand trailing down his arm to grip his hand. The Doctor focussed on her at the contact.

"Yeah, course. Always alright, me." He squeezed her hand briefly before turning into the room. "This looks well set up. Should be able to do what I need to in here."

Donna knew an avoidance tactic when she saw one. Normally she would have called him on it and forced him to talk to her but this wasn't one of those times. She raised her eyebrows and put her hands on her hips.

"So we're really doing this then? We're really going to help that...man fix his drugs?" She asked trying to keep the disgust out of her voice.

The Doctor puffed out a breath and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Looks like it. Not like I have a choice is it?"

"There must be some way out." Donna cast around the room. "You've got all this stuff in here. Can't you make something that can blow the doors off?"

"Somehow I doubt that Jaris will have put us in a room we can get out of easily. I'd bet that this room is blast proof for exactly that reason. We'd only be killing ourselves."

For some reason Donnas mind added the word 'faster' to the end of that last sentence. She realised the Doctor was playing for time.

"Right then, you and that huge brain of yours better get to work." Undoing her coat and throwing it over the back of a chair she looked around. "What can I do?"

The Doctor smiled at her then, a proud look on his face. He stripped out of his suit jacket and threw it on top of hers. "How are you with databases? I'm a bit rubbish without my screwdriver to do the interrogating for me." He waved his hand over a blank pane of glass set into a tabletop which flared to life and flashed ready, waiting for instructions.

Donna smiled and waggled her fingers at him. "Easy. I temped at a medical research company once...can't be that different." She took a seat at the terminal, patting the seat next to her. The Doctor came to sit with her and they began to work.

~X~

The hours passed quickly and they made steady progress. The Doctor had gone through the research quickly and found a few major issues with the formulae. He'd tried to explain it to Donna. Apparently there was a common element that was present in all the BlackDrops which had been causing the instability. It was all a bit beyond Donna but the Doctor seemed to think he could fix it. He ran tests and simulations, occasionally muttering to himself and scrapping what he was doing, only to begin again.

Donna kept trying to work out what the time was. She found herself quite unsettled not knowing whether it was night or day. Once the bulk of the data was found she hadn't been quite so useful so she fetched and carried and made sure that the Doctor ate and drank. Under normal circumstances she'd have been bored senseless but she found herself enjoying watching the Doctor.

The work seemed to calm him down. His glasses were perched on the tip of his nose and he had a determined expression on his face. His movements were smooth and controlled. For once in all the time Donna had known him he really looked like his namesake.

Eventually the Doctor sat back in his chair and took off his glasses. He rubbed his eyes and sighed deeply.

Donna looked at him. "So?" She asked.

The Doctor waved a hand at the machine in front of him. "The simulations are running."

"Does that mean you've done it?"

"It means that if this next set of simulations come out okay then yeah, the BlackDrops will be stable."

"How long til we know?"

"Few hours." The Doctor leaned back over the chair and stretched.

Donna looked him over. "You look shattered."

"Mhm." The Doctor mumbled. Heavy lids blinked over his unfocussed eyes.

"Come on spaceman. You need some sleep." Donna got to her feet and grabbed both his hands hauling him up to his feet with an effort. He was heavier than he looked.

The Doctor didn't protest as she led him through into the sleeping area. There were two small single beds pushed together so they'd fit in the tiny, cramped space. Donna pushed him down and he shuffled across to make room for her. She stretched herself out on the hard mattress.

Turning on her side Donna looked at the Doctor as he stared at the ceiling.

"Thanks." She said quietly.

"Thanks? For what? For getting us into this situation? For yet again putting you in harm's way?" The Doctor ran a frustrated hand through his hair and let his arm flop behind his head. "Yeah that deserves thanks."

"Oh shut up. It's not like you meant for any of this to happen. I meant thanks for working so hard on this. I know that you only agreed so that Jaris wouldn't put me in that room with that...thing."

The Doctor turned on his side to look at her, a serious expression on his face. "I promise you Donna. I'll get us out of this."

"You'd better spaceman." Donna poked him in the ribs. "Or i'll come and haunt you for the rest of your lives. Now I think it's time to get some sleep. Good night Doctor." She turned away from him and reached up to panel beside her bed.

The room went dark and Donna closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

After a while she heard a rustle behind her. The Doctor moved closer to her. She felt his hand accidentally graze up her back lightly as he let it rest between them. In the dark she opened her eyes, surprised. Maybe he was asleep, she thought. Probably just turning over in his sleep.

"Donna. Are you awake?" The Doctor whispered quietly.

Okay not asleep, she thought. Donna wasn't sure whether to answer. She settled for a mumble.

The Doctor was quiet for a few moments. "You know I'd do anything to keep you safe, don't you?"

He paused again and she heard him swallow hard. "I just...I don't know what I'd do without you, Donna."

The air around them was filled with something that Donna hadn't previously felt. A soft tension buzzed between them.

Donna stayed quiet, unsure what to say.

"I never want to lose you." The words were so quiet, had it not been for the tickle of her hair on her neck as he spoke she would have sworn she had imagined them. Her stomach fluttered almost imperceptibly.

Donna felt the weight of his gaze on the back of her head. A part of her wanted very badly to turn and look at him, to reach out and touch him and reassure him but she forced herself to face forward. This was not the time.

"Doctor. It's okay. I'm not going anywhere." She whispered.

"Promise?" He whispered.

"Promise." She replied smiling softly.

They were both silent for another few moments, just the sound of them breathing filling the space between and around them.

Donna practically heard the snap of the tension that had grown around them as the Doctor grinned. "Knew you were awake." He whispered.

"I'll show you awake!" Donna grasped her pillow in both hands and spun round, bringing it down on his head.

The two of them laughed into the darkness.

~X~

Something was prodding at the edge of Donnas perception. She groaned and shifted slightly.

Whatever was trying to get her attention wasn't going away. Donna flapped a hand at it in irritation. It connected with a satisfying slapping noise.

"Ow! Watch it!" The Doctors shrill exclamation finally jabbed her brain into motion. Donna opened her eyes and saw the Doctor rubbing his arm. He'd been shaking her awake, obviously a dangerous prospect.

Donna stretched and yawned, smiling at him. She had just opened her mouth to tell him he should know better when she registered where she was. The smile vanished. "Oh."

The Doctor made an apologetic face. "The alarms went off a little while ago. The simulations have finished."

Donna considered that statement. "And?"

"It worked. I've contacted Jaris. He'll be down shortly."

Donna swung herself off the bed and came to standing in front of the Doctor. She looked at him levelly and squared her shoulders. "Time to face the music then."

They made their way out into the main lab just as Jaris and his guards entered.

"Ah Doctor, Miss Noble. Good day to you both." Jaris was smiling broadly. "I take it from your message you have some good news for me?" He said looking at the Doctor.

"It works. They all work now." The Doctor scowled at Jaris as he explained the changes he had made.

"I must say Doctor i'm impressed. I didn't expect you to solve the issue so quickly. Well done." Jaris beamed.

"Yeah, well. He's done what you wanted so now you can let us go." Donna crossed her arms and looked pointedly at the door.

Jaris shook his head. "Unfortunately not."

"But he did everything you asked!" Donna spoke through gritted teeth, jabbing a finger at their captor.

"Indeed he has, but we don't have a finished product yet." Jaris nodded to his guards. The two men moved with a speed that Donna would not have credited them with. Before she could react her arms were pinned behind her back. "I'm afraid your company is required until a sample can be tested."

"You didn't say anything about testing Jaris!" The Doctor snarled as he struggled with his captor.

"Didn't I? I must be getting forgetful. I'm certain I meant to. Ah well." Jaris walked over to the door and swiped a card over the access panel. The door opened and revealed Doctor Kavor.

"You again." Donna hissed.

"I...I..." Kavor stuttered.

"Oh don't bother sunshine." Donna gave him a withering look.

Jaris laughed. "If you would be so kind Kavor. The good Doctors notes are on that terminal and the samples are on the top shelf. You have your instructions."

Kavor moved towards the refrigerated cabinets and took out a tray of phials. He set about preparing one of the samples with the Doctors new formula.

After a while Kavor finished his work and held a little phial up to the light. He sighed heavily and reached into his pocket and pulled out one of the injecting devices Donna had seen earlier. He slipped the little phial into one end.

"It's ready." He said in a quiet voice handing the device to Jaris.

Jaris accepted it and smiled at Kavor. "Thank you." The small man moved like lightening and suddenly he was at the Doctors side. Jaris pressed the device to the Doctors neck. There was a hiss and the Doctor went limp in the guard's arms.

It all happened in less time than it took Donna to draw a breath. "No!" She shouted belatedly. "Doctor!" The guard holding her made the mistake of releasing one of her arms so that he could cover her mouth. She bit down hard on the man's thumb and threw her head back into his face. There was a satisfying crunch as skull connected with nose. Momentarily the man was stunned and he let her go completely.

Donna rushed towards the Doctor. She grabbed at his head desperately pushing it back so she could see him. "Doctor! Doctor!" Her voice was panicked as she tried to wake him. He remained silent.

Donnas guard recovered and lunged for her, catching her and pulling her back away from the Doctor. Deep inside Donna something punched the air at the sight of his streaming nose.

"Let me go you git!" Donna screamed. "What have you done to him?"

Jaris ignored her and addressed the Doctors guard. "Please take him to room thirty. And ensure that the monitors are recording. I want to see everything."

"Oi! Shortarse! I'm talking to you!" Donna yelled.

"Oh such commotion Miss Noble. Please restrain yourself."

"I'll restrain you in a minute if you don't tell me what the hell you think you're playing at!"

Jaris rolled his eyes theatrically and waved a hand vaguely at her guard. A thick arm looped itself around Donna's neck and applied pressure.

The lights in the room began to dim as the oxygen was cut off from her brain.

Not again, she thought as blackness overwhelmed her.


	5. Drops Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4.

Chapter 4.

Donna woke with a start. She tried to move and found that she couldn't. Looking around, she saw she was back in Jaris' office. She was sitting up in a chair but her arms and legs were tied down. Straining against her bonds she felt them dig into her wrists viciously. Had she been able to open her mouth she would have gasped in a breath in shock but when she tried, her lips refused to open. Her mouth was filled with some kind of material and she growled softly through it.

Well Donna, she thought, gagged and bound. Good job. That'll help you save the Doctor won't it?

Donna turned her head in the direction of the voices that came from the other end of the room.

"I don't understand. You're certain the formulas are active? Could he have tricked us?" Jaris looked annoyed

Kavors voice made Donna bite down on her gag.

"I've checked and re-checked. That combination is as potent as any your techs have concocted. More so in fact. It's completely stable. His work was flawless." There was admiration in Kavors voice. "It's been two hours and he's just been sitting there. He should be exhibiting some signs by now but there is nothing, no evidence at all that the drugs are having an effect."

Donna couldn't help laughing. Time Lord physiology causing you problems boys? she thought to herself, Good!

Her laugh must have been louder through the mouthful of material than she thought as Jaris and Kavor both turned to look at her.

"Ah, Miss Noble. I do apologise for the restraints, but I'm afraid you injured my guard quite badly and he had to be taken care of. This seemed the most expedient way to handle you."

Donna was about to laugh through her gag at him when she noted the line of muscles fluttering along his jaw. Jaris was just barely holding his temper in check. She looked away from him and her eyes fell on the bank of screens they had been watching earlier. They were all focused on the Doctors room.

No wonder Jaris was annoyed. The Doctor was sitting with his eyes closed; his legs crossed neatly, hands resting gently on his knees. His head was raised and his breathing looked steady but he wasn't doing anything else.

Clearly this was not the desired result.

Jaris followed her gaze and nodded. "Yes our friend the Doctor is not reacting in the way I had anticipated. According to Kavor here the Drops should be working and yet..." He pointed at the screens.

Donna just looked at him.

Jaris turned to Kavor. "Unseal her lips. I need to ask her some questions."

Kavor crossed the room and selected a small bottle from a bag on the corner of Jaris' desk. He twisted the top off and dipped a brush into the contents.

Donna cursed herself for flinching away when he approached her. She tried not to let the fear show on her face as Kavor knelt down in front of her and ran the brush over her lips. Judging by the look on his face she had obviously failed. He had seen how scared she was and something in the man's eyes died a little.

For an instant Donna felt overwhelmingly sorry for him.

Her lips tingled as the solution unsealed her lips. She pushed the cloth out of her mouth into Kavors hands, coughing as some of the fibres tickled her throat. Kavor twisted round to his bag and pulled out a bottle of water. He unscrewed it and lifted it to her lips letting her drink.

Donna looked him in the eye and gave him a tiny smile. Kavors eyes filled with tears and he hung his head.

"I'm so, so sorry Miss Noble. Truly. I.." He choked on his whispered words.

Donna ducked her head into his line of sight as she whispered to him. "It's okay." She said.

Kavor stood suddenly, grabbing his bag before turning back to her and giving her a long look. He nodded almost imperceptibly and turned back to Jaris whose attention was still on the monitors.

"She can speak." He said.

Jaris turned to him and smiled his wolfish smile. "Thank you so much Kavor. You'll hear from me shortly." He pointed at the door, dismissing the doctor.

Jaris caught the look Kavor cast at Donna. "Don't trouble yourself with the details. They'll be taken care of as usual."

Kavor scowled and then turned on his heel and left.

Walking slowly towards Donna, Jaris spread his hands wide. "Now Miss Noble. Can you think of any reason why the good Doctor there isn't reacting to the dose I have given him?"

Donna gave him a blank look. "No idea, sorry."

"Really Miss noble, is there any point in keeping information from me? You must have realised by now that you are not going to be leaving this place. At least, not until we have successfully completed a test of the product. The more you tell me now, the faster we can get through this."

"Dunno what to tell you Jaris." Donna said in what she hoped was an innocent and unknowing voice. "I haven't been around him that long. He doesn't tell me any of his secrets."

Jaris gave her a long hard look that stretched for several seconds past the point of comfort. "I believe you. I think maybe this has all been a big waste of time. I think your Doctor has managed to fool us all." He shook his head and sighed. "What a shame."

Donna blinked in confusion as he moved round her to his desk. He pressed the button to summon his guards. The door opened a few seconds later and admitted two men.

"Take her to room thirty and put her in with the Doctor."

"Wait!" Donna struggled in the chair even as one of the guards undid her bonds. "You can't just keep us locked up forever!"

Jaris gave her a cold smile. "Have you not been paying attention all this time Miss Noble? I can and will do as I please with you."

The guard freeing her pulled her to her feet facing her away from him and holding her arm up her back. He marched her across the room and out into the main complex beyond.

As the door closed the remaining guard coughed politely. Jaris turned to look at him raising a questioning eyebrow. He waved a hand at the man giving him permission to speak.

"Sir, might I ask? Why are you putting them together? Surely they would be more secure separately."

Jaris nodded. "Indeed they would. But I wanted to test a theory."

"A theory?" His guard asked.

"Yes. I am testing the theory that all the Doctor requires is the correct...stimulus. If my theory is correct then we will have proved that his solution has worked, and most likely rid ourselves of the need to deal with Miss Noble at the same time."

"And if your theory is incorrect?"

Jaris shrugged and shrugged. "Then it just means that your men will have to deal with them both."

~X~

Donna was shoved into the room unceremoniously, the door slammed closed behind her. She turned on the door and started hammering at it.

"When we get out of here you're going to wish you'd never been born!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. "We'll tell everyone what you're doing and you'll rot in one of your little rooms for the rest of your miserable life!" She drew a deep breath and continued. "And another thing! We-"

"Oh stop shouting, Donna." The Doctors quiet voice cut through her ranting and Donna turned to look at him.

He still sat in the same position she had seen him in a little while ago. He hadn't moved an inch.

Donna crossed to the centre of the room and stood in front of him.

"Right then, I reckon it'll take 'em two minutes to get back up the stairs. We need a plan. What about if-"

"You never shut up do you Donna?" The Doctor said in that same quiet tone. His eyes were still closed and his body relaxed.

"Doct-" She started.

"Even now. Still chattering away. Yap yap yap. That's all you do. Do you know how annoying that is? I mean really, can you just imagine what its like having to listen to you go on and on all day long?"

The Doctor stood quickly and walked around behind the chair putting it between them. He gripped the back and leant over it towards her. The Doctor had finally opened his eyes and he was looking straight at Donna.

Donna's mouth went dry and her heart began to pound. His eyes weren't the ones she was used to looking into. There was no softness in them, no smile crinkling at the corners, no emotion at all.

"Why do you do that? Just talk and talk and talk. Is it so you don't actually have to think?" He looked her up and down, disdain on his face. "You know I can believe that. I wouldn't want to think either if what comes out of your mouth actually reflects how your mind works."

Donna was dumbfounded. She tried to order her thoughts and make a sentence but she couldn't force the words out of her mouth. What the hell was going on? Why was he saying these things?

The Doctor stood up straight and watched as her brow creased and the confusion showed on her face.

His lips twisted into a predatory smile. "Now I think about it, you're all pretty much the same. Humans, I mean. All of you, chattering away. Making noise for the sake of it. Just blasting it out so that you don't have to actually stop and think about anything."

Donna finally managed to vocalise her confusion. "What's going on Doctor?" The Doctor said nothing and just looked at her. The pressure of his gaze made her want to look away.

She thought furiously for a reason for his behaviour. Suddenly a thought struck her and Donna smothered a smile, relieved that she had figured it out.

Leaning in she whispered conspiratorially. "Oh I get it. You're putting this on so that they'll think their drugs worked. Very clever. Like it." She winked at him as she straightened and raised her voice, speaking in exaggerated theatrical tones. "Doctor, how could you say such horrible things?"

The Doctor smile turned into a mocking pout. "Oh look. You think you're being intelligent. News flash, Donna." He leant forward again and whispered, "It's not exactly your strong suit."

Donna's thoughts skittered on the edge of panic as realisation struck. Oh God, she thought. The BlackDrops had worked after all. Her breath stuck in her throat, heartbeat thundering in her ears.

Donna stared in shock at the Doctor as he started to stroll round the room. He looked calm and relaxed as he walked.

"It's not your fault of course. Humans aren't exactly renowned for their brain power. You're just a typical example. Not exactly top of your class were you? None of your kind are really, universally speaking. Still I suppose you all struggle on as best you can."

Donna wanted to move. She wanted to do something, anything, to break the awful cold tension that was building. But she couldn't. Her body would not move.

The Doctor kept walking slowly round the room. He trailed his fingertips along the wall.

"Honestly, sometimes I wonder why I travel with humans." He sniffed. "I suppose it is nice and easy. You lot are just so keen. _Very_ easy to impress. I barely have to lift a finger and its all 'Oooh Doctor you're so clever.' All bright eyes and bushy tails. Like stray puppies. Actually that's a good analogy for your species don't you think? Desperate to be picked. I show up and you latch on, bouncing up and down trying to get me to notice you. I think that's why I end up asking you to come with me, just so you'll stop giving me those big doe eyes." He smiled a cruel smile and looked Donna in the eye as he came into her field of vision. "Especially you, Donna. You actually came looking for me. Spent a whole year of your existence looking for someone that wasn't looking for you. Someone that wasn't even thinking about you. I suppose I should be flattered that you were so desperate to find me, but there's a part of me that thinks..." The Doctor waved his hand, feigning a search for the right words, losing the smile as he left her sight. "...it's just sad."

Behind her the Doctor stopped walking. In the silence Donna held her breath.

When the Doctor spoke again there was an edge to his voice. "Of course there are a few benefits of travelling with your kind."

He stepped up close behind her. Donna could feel him standing there, his body mere inches from hers the way it had been the previous night in that brief charged moment in that tiny bedroom. But the way this felt...it was wrong. So very wrong. It turned her heart to stone.

Donnas skin crawled as his breath ghosted down the back of her neck. "Some of you are extremely nice to look at. I've had some real beauties travel with me in the past. A few of them proved very distracting." She could practically feel his eyes moving over her. "And you're always so grateful, so...willing. Oh, I could tell you stories." Donna could feel his eyes boring into the crown of her head. "Better still, I could show you." Tears stung at Donna's eyes as he leaned over her shoulder and whispered in her ear. "I think you'd like it Donna. Eventually."

In that bright white room the silence stretched painfully. The pressure of the Doctors presence weighed down on Donna like a lead cloak. The air was thick around them.

Silently Donna screamed at her body, trying to force her muscles to put distance between her and the Doctor. They didn't even twitch. Her feet were rooted to the spot as though they were set in the cold concrete.

Suddenly the Doctor moved away from her. The breath Donna had been holding rushed out of her silently but for an almost inaudible whimper. She watched as the Doctor moved past her to the little table where he had thrown his coat. Standing with his back to her he rummaged in the pockets.

"Nothing to say Donna? No angry retort? No righteous indignation? I'm shocked. And all it took was a few home truths. I should have done this months ago. Ahah! Here it is." He turned to face her. Donnas gaze went to the object he was holding. In his hands was the little music box she had been looking at before all this started. It felt like a lifetime ago.

The Doctor took a few steps towards her. "I was going to give you this tonight at dinner. Not really sure what possessed me to buy it. I suppose I felt sorry for you. You completely missed the point of this object. You humans are so oblivious. Always missing the important things."

He opened the box and the gentle music played into the room. The quiet tune sounded deafening in the silence. Donna watched as the Doctor waved the open box around in time with the music. The little glass ballerina glinted under the lights.

"But what's the point of trying to explain that to you?" The Doctor raised the box above his head and using all his strength, hurled it to the floor. Splinters of red wood and glass flew everywhere.

The noise died away and Donna looked down at the floor at the wreckage of the box. Finally her body responded to her commands and she knelt down. Picking up one of the larger pieces, she felt the tears that had been filling her eyes finally spill over. Clenching her jaw against the flood of emotions that threatened to overwhelm her, she dropped the piece back to the floor.

She stood and turned back to the Doctor. "This isn't you." She said quietly. "You don't do this sort of thing." The words started to flood out of her, desperation rising in her voice, as she tried to get through to her friend. "Think Doctor! You're not this person. All this hate and anger…where's it all coming from? All that stuff about humans being thick and you feeling sorry for us…you don't think like that. It's the drugs Doctor; they're making you say all these things you don't mean. You have to fight it. This isn't you!"

The Doctors face was inscrutable, his dark eyes unreadable, watching her as she approached him. Donna's instincts were screaming at her to run, to get as far away from him as possible but she ignored them and took another step towards him. She just needed to snap him out of it. She'd done it before the first day they'd met. Now she had to do it again.

Closing the final gap between them Donna reached up to cup his cheek. "I know you. You're better than this."

Donna didn't see it coming. Her mind didn't even register it when he leaned back away from her hand and drew in a sharp breath. She didn't see the muscles in his neck tense as he brought his hand up, palm open, swinging from the shoulder.

The world crystallised around her. There was no pain, no noise, only flashes of white walls as she was spun round by the force of his blow, sending her to the floor amidst the debris of the music box.

Donna laid there face down on the freezing concrete, breathing shaky breaths for what seemed like an eternity.

Slowly she pulled her hands back along the floor and pushed herself up. She raised her head and shoulders up and blinked through the stars flashing in front of her eyes.

Turning her head slowly she looked up into the room.

The Doctor stood over her. There was nothing in his face she recognised.

This wasn't the man she knew.

This was the alien she didn't.

~X~

From the floor of room thirty Donna watched detached as the door burst open, admitting several heavily armed men. They all aimed their weapons at the Doctor who spun to face them. The Doctor stood tensed, his lips pressed together in a thin line as his jaw clenched but he did not move.

"Stay your weapons!" Shouted a voice from the hallway. Donna twisted to sit heavily as another man entered the room. The glass crunched under her as she looked up and recognised Doctor Kavor. He was looking at her with concern.

"Miss Noble," he asked, "Are you alright?" Donna didn't answer him. Kavor looked back to the Doctor and gestured at two of the soldiers. "Hold him down."

Donna watched impassively as the Doctor was brought to the floor next to her. Kavor knelt down beside the struggling Doctor and pressed an injection device against his neck. The Doctor looked Donna directly the eye as the sedatives took effect.

Kavor touched Donnas arm gently. "I'm sorry I was not here sooner, Miss Noble, I truly am. I tried to get them here as fast as I could." Kavor waved an arm around at the soldiers. "They were reluctant to come at all."

One of the soldiers tapped Kavor on the shoulder. "Doctor Kavor, high command says that they want to see you on the surface."

Kavor nodded. "As they wish, but first this woman needs medical attention, I-"

"They're to be brought with us for questioning." The young soldier cut him off.

"What? Why? They had nothing to do with this!" Kavor stood to face the soldier, frowning.

Donna looked from one to the other. "Its fine," she mumbled but the pair continued to argue as if they couldn't hear her.

She looked down at the unconscious form of the Doctor. His face was calm again although she thought it was more lined with age than she remembered. Donna stared at him not really seeing him.

A shadow passed over the Doctor and a second later Donna found herself being lifted to her feet. Kavor guided one of her arms around his neck taking her weight across his shoulders and led her from the room. She looked behind her to see the Doctor being loaded onto a stretcher and carried along behind them as they made their way through the complex.

The group were shepherded up to the surface, leaving The Velvet Dragon far beneath them. Donna leaned heavily on Kavor as they emerged into the sunlight of Xaris Vina.

A soldier approached them and directed the group to a large tent. Inside a stern looking man approached them.

"Kavor. It looks like your tip was good. We've caught Jaris and his customers unawares."

Kavor moved over to a bench and gently helped Donna to sit down. "I'm glad to hear it, Commander Graf."

The Doctor was brought in on his stretcher and placed on the bench next to Donna. A nurse came in and ran a scanner over his body. Frowning the nurse pressed another injection into the Doctors neck. The Doctor didn't stir.

The nurse leaned over to Donna, smiling kindly. "That should flush out whatever is left in his system. He'll be unconscious for about eight hours."

Donna mumbled her thanks to the nurse and rested her hand on the edge of the stretcher, turning her attention back to Commander Graf and Doctor Kavor.

Graf turned to an assistant and waved a hand at Donna and the unconscious Doctor. "Take them to be processed. When he is recovered I will want to speak to them both."

Kavor bristled. "Graf, they have nothing to do with this. They were there under duress. Jaris and his goons took them hostage and held them against their will."

"Really, Doctor Kavor. Why don't you tell me how you would know that?" Graf stepped up close to Kavor and lifted his chin. "We've been watching Jaris for some time now but we haven't been able to get close to him. And then suddenly you come along shouting in senior officials ears and arranging for this rescue operation. You know all the access codes to the complex. You know where these two were being held. It's quite amazing how you, a respectable surgeon and part of the medical elite, would know about such things."

"Graf-" Kavor started.

"Do you think we're naive, Doctor? All that nonsense about you getting information out of a BlackDropper... Did you think we would believe that?"

Kavor looked at Donna sighing deeply. "No. No I did not."

Donna met his eyes and saw resignation there. He turned back to Graf. "If I tell you everything I know, will you let these two go?"

Graf raised his eyebrows. "I think that will depend on the usefulness of your information, Doctor."

Kavor nodded. Graf pointed at a table and the two men each took a seat. An assistant rushed forward to set up a recording device.

Graf leaned forward and touched a button on the device. A green light flashed. "Now, Doctor Kavor, start from the beginning."

Donna listened as Kavor confessed his sins. The grey haired doctor told the commander how he had become entangled with Jaris. How he had been forced to work for Jaris when he could no longer afford to pay for his BlackDrop habit. Kavor explained how he had been coerced into providing small favours to begin with. Altering records, making sure that Jaris' people were protected from the authorities, that kind of thing. Then Jaris had begun to ask for bigger and bigger favours.

The Doctor and Donna had just been the final straw. Kavor could no longer live with himself. When he had left Donna to her fate in the Velvet Dragon, he had returned to the surface and immediately summoned the authorities.

As before in Jaris' office Donna felt a pang of sympathy for Kavor as she imagined what it must have been like for him.

Donna looked at Kavor who met her gaze. He smiled sadly at her. The last two hours explaining his involvement to Graf had ended his career. He knew would be imprisoned or worse and his family would have to live with his disgraces.

But as Donna watched him talk something in his eyes looked relieved. Unburdened, she thought.

A voice broke her out of her thoughts and she looked up. Graf was speaking to her.

"...leave on the condition that neither of you come back to Xaris Vina ever again."

Donna nodded slowly. "Okay."

"I will assign some men to take you back to your transport." Graf nodded at her and gestured at a guard, directing him to Kavor.

The guard bound Kavors hands and led him away.

Donna was numb as she was led out of the tent and made her way through the streets of the big city. She directed the two soldiers back to the alleyway where she and the Doctor had first emerged into the bustle of the crowd.

The soldiers seemed confused when she instructed them to leave her and the Doctor outside a large blue wooden box, but they had other things to be concerned with. They shrugged and lifted the Doctor off the stretcher, placing his arm around her shoulders. Donna thanked them and watched them leave.

Struggling under the Doctors dead weight, she managed to get the door to the TARDIS open and she fell into the control room, landing in a tangled heap with the Doctor.

Donna lay there for a minute. A pain in her chest began to build. She felt her throat grow thick and tears begin to prick at her eyes.

Shutting the emotions away she sucked in a deep breath and got to her feet. She half carried, half dragged the Doctor in the direction of the infirmary. As she approached the door swung open on its own.

Donna carefully laid the Doctor on the low bed and watched as monitors bleeped to life around her. She watched for a few seconds as the Doctor was assessed. There was soft chiming noise and a shimmering field surrounded his unconscious form.

Donna blinked slowly and turned her back on the Doctor.

As she left, the door closed softly behind her.


	6. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

Epilogue

Donna ran her hand through her sopping hair, lifting her face into the falling water again. She winced as the deep split in her lip stung but she kept her face there. It was almost a relief to feel that stab of pain, even if feeling it meant that what had happened in that place had actually been real.

In the hours that followed their rescue by Kavor and the Xarian security forces Donna had moved on autopilot, not feeling her injuries. Not feeling anything.

Now as the water washed away some of her pains, feeling had crept back to her and Donna felt raw and open. Everything was too bright, too loud, too hard.

Under the stream of the shower Donna got to her feet. She stood there for a few moments, just breathing in and out, steadying herself. A part of her wanted to sit right back down again and stay cocooned in the shower cubicle.

Pushing that feeling away, Donna swiped a hand over the controls, turning off the water. She stepped out of the cubicle and reached for a large white towel, wrapping it around herself.

Donna wandered back out into her room, the light from the bathroom casting her shadow on the floor in front of her. She moved quietly across to her dressing table and sat in front of the large mirror.

Automatically Donna picked up the large brush in front of her and began running it through the length of her wet hair, gently teasing out knots and tangles.

She stopped mid stroke and blinked at her reflection as if seeing herself properly for the first time.

A long moment passed as she considered the person looking back at her. The light from the bathroom lit the right side of her face, casting shadow over the left. Only when she turned her face did she see the bruising and thick, dark red split that broke her lip line.

She stared, her eyes fixed on the split for a few moments before she turned her face back, letting the injury be covered by shadow.

The brush in Donna's hand resumed its travels.

Once she was finished she pulled her hair back away from her face and looked at herself again, forcing herself to see what was there and assess it rationally. It wasn't that bad. It would heal and she would look like herself again.

Donna laid the brush down and went to her wardrobe. Not particularly caring what she selected, she dressed in silence and then walked over to her bed. She sat down and shuffled up against the headboard, bringing her knees up to her chest, resting her arms on her knees.

Her gaze fell on her bedside table. The silver key sat where she had left it. It was clean again, the blood smear from earlier vanished.

Donna stared at it for a long moment before picking it up.

The hours ticked past as she sat lost in her own thoughts, just listening to the gentle hum of the TARDIS around her and twisting the key through her fingers.

Eventually she stirred. She closed the key in her hand and slid down off the bed.

Squaring her shoulders, Donna crossed to the door.

The key glinted brightly in her fingers as she slipped it into the lock.

Fin.


End file.
